1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved locking stopper component and more particularly pertains to selectively locking/sealing and uncovering of a fluid reservoir in a secure tamper-free manner while precluding leakage when the tank/reservoir is tipped into an unintended orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stopper components is known in the prior art. More specifically, stopper components of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding leakage of and tampering with fluids from tanks/reservoirs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, this locking stopper component according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively locking/sealing and uncovering of a fluid reservoir in a secure tamper-free manner while precluding leakage when the tank/reservoir is tipped into an unintended orientation and with contracting sealing components for ease of insertion and removal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved locking stopper component which can be used for selectively locking/sealing and uncovering of a fluid reservoir of a tank while precluding leakage when the reservoir is tipped into an unintended orientation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.